


Forever and Always

by Tiniestgay



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hate myself, but also some fluff because im not that cruel, please dont hate me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay
Summary: Elphaba waits for Glinda to come home, but the moment she receives a phone call from Fiyero, everything seems to freeze. Her heart shatters little by little.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off the song Forever and Always by Parachute. That song hurts me and i got inspiration to write this. just a one shot for now.

It was a warm evening and Elphaba sat watching the television waiting for Glinda to come home from an outing with some friends. The two lived together and were building a life full of love and light. They shared each others space exactly how two lovers would. 

Elphaba adored the feeling of hearing the key turning in the lock, knowing that Glinda is on the other side. 

But tonight, as the clock was ticking down the minutes, Elphaba became restless. It was getting darker and it was now past the time Glinda said she would be back. 

She frowned at the ground and snatched the phone that lay beside her. She hit the call button on Glinda’s name. 

She stood from her spot and began pacing throughout the small room, waiting for Glinda to pick up. But soon, the ringing turned into a voicemail. Her heart began racing. 

She’s fine, she told herself. Glinda was okay, perhaps her friends just decided to stay out a little longer. With a sigh, she retreated to their shared bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. She glanced down at her hand, admiring the ring that sat gently on her finger. A small smile tugged at her lips. 

She remembers that night perfectly. The way Glinda was extra fidgety. The way her smile hung on her face when Elphaba had said yes. The way she flew into her arms and kissed her with all the tenderness in the world. And the way she – 

Her thoughts were cut off by the ringing of her phone. In one swift motion, she pushed herself off the bed and snatched her phone up. 

It was Fiyero. She scowled before picking it up. 

“Hello?” She said. 

There was the sound of heavy breathing and sniffling. “Elphaba…” Fiyero’s voice was raspy, and full of heaviness. Her stomach began to churn. 

“Fiyero? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

His next words rang in her ears. “It’s Glinda, she…” Another sniff. “I’m so sorry. You need to come here right now. Glinda is hurt. I think she got hit by a drunk driver. She’s in the ER right now.” 

Elphaba felt her heart drop. There was a ringing in her ears that she could not shake. Her mind raced as fast as her heart. This couldn’t be happening. 

“No…” She choked. 

“I’m so sorry, Elphie.”

After a moment of being glued on the spot, she practically ran to throw on her shoes and push out the door. “I’ll be there,” she managed to say. Before Fiyero could reply, she hung up. 

As fast as her feet allowed her, she made her way to her car. Her eyes stung as she attempted to put the key in the ignition. Her hands were shaking so much and by the time she got the car started, she gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She made her way out of the drive way and drove as fast as she could towards the hospital.

“Fuck.” She breathed. “Fuck. Glinda why couldn’t you have been safe?” Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care that they would burn her. She didn’t care about anything but Glinda. Her Glinda. 

She couldn’t stop the sob that tore from her chest. Please be okay, she thought. “Please,” she whispered into the empty air. Her chest was constricting further as the sobs grew louder. Her mind was full of nothing but blonde hair and striking blue eyes. 

She just wanted to be curled up on their couch, falling asleep in each others’ arms. She wanted Glinda to be safe with her. She wanted all of this to be some kind of twisted dream. 

With another sob, she banged her hand against the steering wheel. Her anxiety was getting the better of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Fiyero’s words hang in her head. As soon as he had said Glinda’s name, everything began moving in slow motion. Glinda is hurt. And there was nothing Elphaba could do to stop it. 

When she arrived at the hospital, she parked quickly and dashed out of the car. She pushed through the doors, scanning the room frantically. Looking for Fiyero, Boq, anyone. She paced through the room of chairs, and waiting patients, until she found Fiyero sitting and anxiously bouncing his leg. 

He glanced at her and immediately stood up. “Elphie…” 

“Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her?” Elphaba was looking around him, desperately looking for an answer. Fiyero grabbed her shoulders gently and spoke with a softness in his voice. “She’s in the OR. She got rushed to emergency surgery. I don’t know exactly what –“ 

He was cut off by a tall, Gilikinese man approaching them. “Fiyero? And…” He glanced at the green girl curiously. 

“Elphaba, she’s Glinda’s fiancée.” Fiyero spoke for her, noticing that her voice would no longer push its way out. 

“Okay,” the doctor spoke calmly. “Glinda is currently in critical condition.” Elphaba winced. “She has a few broken ribs, and collapsed lung, and she hit her head extremely hard in the crash.” 

Elphaba was frozen. The doctors words registered with her, barely, and she felt everything around her go blank. Everything shifted out of focus. The thought of Glinda in such a condition made her stomach hurt. Her chest tightened and she felt her knees grew weak. 

“Elphie…hey.” Fiyero wrapped an arm around her and guided her to sit down. He said something to the doctor that Elphaba could not articulate, and the doctor replied and went on his way. 

A few moments passed before Elphaba regained some type of control again. 

“I’m going to kill whoever did this to her.” She meant to sound intimidating, but the words came out barely as a whisper. Fiyero tightened his arm around her. “I know,” he said. “Me too.” 

“How did you find out?” She asked, her voice still quiet. He shifted. 

“I was actually driving home and I noticed the car. And then I saw…” He swallowed hard. “She wasn’t moving.” He sniffed again. Elphaba’s heart grew with despair. The thought of Glinda laying there, motionless. Her body withering away, as her breaths decrease further. 

Elphaba shook her head. No, shes going to be okay. She has to be. 

“She’s strong,” she said softly. “She’s got this.” 

Fiyero chuckled gently. “She is strong. She may be small, but that is a woman who could kick someone’s ass if she wanted too.” 

Elphaba found the tiniest bit of a smile forming on her lips. “Yeah, but she would never. She is full of goodness.” 

“That she is,” said Fiyero. “But I think, for you, she wouldn’t hesitate to kick some ass.” 

She smiled sadly, thinking of her tiny, beautiful, badass fiancée. How vulnerable she must be right now. She ached. She wanted to see her. She wanted to look into those blue eyes and forget about the pain settling into her bones. 

The two grew quiet, and Fiyero kept his arm around Elphaba who rested her head against his shoulder. Normally, she would be pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for something to happen. But right now, all her energy had left her body. The worry she felt for Glinda was too much for her body to carry. She had never felt this much fear, this much sorrow. So, she let Fiyero comfort her. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed until she heard a few familiar voices break into the room. Crope, Tibbett, and Boq. 

They collectively held worry on their facial expressions. Elphaba sat up as Crope sat beside her, while Boq and Tibbett sat in the chairs across from them. Fiyero must have told them, she thought. 

“We came as soon as we heard,” Crope said. “Are you okay?” 

All she could do was shrug and stare down at the ground. This time it was Boq who spoke. “We’re here for you, Elphaba. I’m sure she’s going to be okay.” 

“If you say so.” She mumbled. The group stared at her in concern. They had never seen her this distressed. It was as if her hope was vanishing in the span of a couple hours. Elphaba was fierce, passionate, witty, and held such a fire in her at all times. But now, all she wanted to do was shrink away. To wake up from this terrible dream. 

 

She pulled her knees to her chest and shut her eyes. Crope had begun talking to the group about something that happened to him today, attempting to lighten the mood. But she just felt sick. She appreciated her friends and their support, along with their will rid the tension. 

She tried her best to focus on Crope and Tibbett’s banter but all she could hear was Glinda’s voice. “See you soon, Elphie,” she had said before leaving. Elphaba shook her head but there was no way to ease the weight that settled down on her chest. All she wanted was to see Glinda. She didn’t care if she had to stay up all night. 

“Elphie?” Boq broke her thoughts. She opened her eyes slowly and looked in his direction. His face fell. He could see the redness of her eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “She’s going to be okay. I promise.” 

She wanted to protest. That he didn’t know, that for all they knew she could be – 

No, she thought. She’s not. We’re not losing her tonight. She willed back the urge to sob, and suddenly Crope wrapped an arm around her.

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten?” He asked. 

“Not sure. Don’t remember,” she said. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Tibbett scoffed. “We’re getting you food, Elphie. Or at least a coffee.” 

She didn’t have the energy to argue so she mumbled something of an agreement. Crope stood up and asked everyone else if they wanted anything. 

“I’ll come with,” Fiyero said. He stood up and squeezed Elphaba’s shoulder before leaving with the two boys. 

When they left the room, Boq stood from his seat and moved to sit beside her. 

“Seriously, Elphie. How are you? Are you okay? Do you know what happened?” 

She hugged her knees closer to her and swallowed hard. “What do you think?” She mumbled. 

He sighed and glanced at her. “It’s okay, you know. To tell me how you’re feeling. But I understand if you don’t feel like talking.” 

She shifted and looked at him. “It’s just hard. What if she…” she swallowed. “What if she –“ 

Boq quickly put an arm around her. “She’s not. She’s going to be okay.” 

She didn’t know if she believed him, but she nodded lightly. “I love her so much, Boq.” She glanced at the ring on her finger. “The thought of her being hurt like this, and knowing I cant do anything about it really hurts.” 

He tightened his grip on her shoulders. “I know, Elphie. And honestly? I’m going to kill whoever did this to her.” 

“Me too,” she replied. “I just want to see her.” 

“Soon.” Boq rubbed her arm gently for a moment and then pulled away. He glanced at her ring and smiled softly. “I still remember that day.” 

She looked at him and followed his gaze to her hand. She managed to smile, just a little bit. “Yeah. Me too.” 

“She was so nervous for weeks. She had us meet constantly to discuss the same plan over and over.” 

Elphaba smiled a bit more, thinking of her cheerful little blonde. “It was a bit cliché, but I loved every second of that moment.” She admitted. 

Boq smiled at her. “You know, she was scared you were going to say no.” 

Elphaba frowned at him, but before she could reply, Boq was speaking again. “You should have seen our faces.” He ran a hand though his hair. “We were like ‘Elphaba? Say no to you?’ because we all know how in love with her you are, and I know she knew that. But it’s scary to ask someone to be with you for the rest of your life.” 

She absorbed his words and was dumbfounded. How could Glinda ever believe that she would say no? She smiled to herself and ran the end of her sweater between her fingers. 

“She’s the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” It came out as nothing more than a breath. 

“We know.” Her eyes shot up and saw the three boys back with some bags with food. Tibbett held out a small paper cup towards her. 

“Thanks.” 

He smiled and sat down on her other side. “Anything for you, my dear Elphie.” She rolled her eyes and a small grin spread across his face, acknowledging the gesture that was so, characteristically Elphaba. He turned back towards his food and began nibbling away at it. 

Crope and Fiyero sat across from them, shifting through the bags to find their own meals. Crope pulled out a burger and fries and handed it to Boq. 

“Thanks guys.” 

Crope blew him a kiss, which got him a small eye roll in return. But Boq’s face had turned a slight shade of pink. 

Elphaba watched the encounter, taking a sip from her coffee. She turned her head, as if to make a remark, but her stomach dropped when she remembered why they were here. There was no Glinda beside her. She took a deep breath and was thankful none of the boys noticed. 

“We got this for you.” Crope handed her a small box of fries. She thanked him and placed it beside her on the chair. 

They ate their food, and the boys talked casually, hiding the worry they felt. A few hours had to have passed, and Elphaba barely spoke the entire time.

But suddenly, something flashed in Fiyero’s eyes and he stood up abruptly. Elphaba frowned and looked to where he was staring, and she swore her heart stopped for a moment. She stood up just as quickly as the same Gilikinese doctor approached. 

She felt Tibbett’s hand slide between hers. She thanked him silently and squeezed. 

The doctor stared directly at Elphaba. Her heart began to race. What would he say? She couldn’t tell what his facial expression was conveying? Was Glinda okay? Is she –  
“Glinda is in recovery now. The surgery was a success.” 

Her body relaxed the tiniest bit, and Tibbett squeezed her hand as the doctor continued speaking. 

“She’s currently sleeping. Probably wont wake up for a little while. We repaired the shattered ribs, and got air flowing normally back into the lung. But we have her connected to an oxygen tank as she’s having trouble taking breaths. It’s more for precaution” Elphaba felt her own breath catch in her throat. 

“And she did hit her head really hard and is currently suffering a moderate to severe concussion. She may have to stay in bed for a while.” 

Elphaba still felt sick. The thought of Glinda enduring such pain caused an ache to settle in her bones. 

“Can I see her?” She asked without hesitation. 

“Of course, but,” he glanced to the other boys, “only immediate family can come in.” 

The group turned their eyes to Elphaba who still looked shaken up. Tibbett squeezed her hand one last time and spoke gently. “Go on, we’ll be right here.” 

Crope nodded. “Yeah. We’re not going anywhere.” 

Boq gave her a small nod, along with Fiyero and she followed the doctor out of the room. Her head was spinning. She didn’t know what she was expecting to see. But all she knew was that she wanted to see Glinda. 

She was led through a maze of hallways, until the doctor stopped suddenly at a door that was creaked open just a little. Her throat constricted, and she took a deep breath as the doctor gestured her towards the room. 

“Call us if you need anything.” He gave her a small smile and began walking in the opposite direction. 

Elphaba pushed the door open slowly and walked inside. A small light was lit above the bed that rested in the middle of the room, and she noticed the oxygen tank connected to the tubes in her nose. Her head was wrapped, and there was a bruise displayed on her neck. 

Elphaba’s heart broke just a little bit more. She looked so vulnerable, and all Elphaba could do was sit and watch her take ragged breaths in and out. 

Slowly, she made her way over and sat down gently on the chair beside the bed. Her hand found Glinda’s and she squeezed ever so slightly.

“My sweet,” she whispered. “You said you would be home soon.” 

She finally gained the courage to stare at Glinda’s face. Her brows were scrunched, the bruise on her neck was worse than she thought, and there was a small tinge of blood soaking through the gauze on her head. 

Her heart ached. She reached ever so gently and soothed the frown lingering on Glinda’s face. She bent her head and kissed her right eyebrow with all the gentleness in the world. 

“Please wake up.” She kissed her forehead. “Please.” She kissed her left eyebrow. She pulled back, unsure of what to do.

She lowered her head to rest on the side of the bed, and for reasons she could not articulate, prayed to the Unnamed God that she would be okay. She never considered herself religious by any means, but she wanted all the help she could get if it meant keeping Glinda safe. 

She closed her eyes and rubbed small circles on the back of Glinda’s hand. “I love you,” she whispered. Her eyes opened and she stared at Glinda again.

“I love you so fucking much.” Her free hand rubbed at her eyes that were threatening to spill unwanted tears. Her eyes caught site of the ring still sitting delicately on Glinda’s finger. 

She lifted the pale hand and brought it to her green lips. She kissed the palm of her hand softly before placing it back on the bed. 

“I cant wait to marry you. I know I sometimes act unresponsive to the wedding plans we’re making but know that I want this.” She laced her fingers with the unmoving fragile ones. “I cant wait to say our vows. I cant wait to dance with you. I don’t care who’s watching or how cliché it is. I want this. I want you.” 

Her cheeks stung as her tears spilled. But she didn’t care. All she cared about was the blonde laying helplessly on the bed beside her. She wiped at her eyes and stared at Glinda again. She leaned over again and placed a gentle kiss just beside the wound on her head. 

“Hold out,” she mumbled. “Hold out, my sweet.” She placed one last kiss on the bridge of her nose and pulled back, resting her head against the side of the bed. She let her eyes fall shut but kept her hand in between Glinda’s. 

She fell silent, and her mind began to grow blank. Her exhaustion was taking over her body and she slowly began drifting off. 

She didn’t know when or how she fell asleep but she woke up to the sound of a ragged breath and slight coughing. Her head shot up so quickly, her vision went blurry for a couple seconds. 

“Glinda?” Another cough. “Hey, shh. My sweet, it’s okay.” She rubbed soothing circles on Glinda’s palm. 

“Elphie.” It came out as barely a breath but Elphaba felt the weight of every syllable. 

“I’m right here,” she replied gently. Glinda’s hand instinctively tightened around Elphaba’s. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Glinda’s eyes were still shut. But her fingers wiggled between Elphaba’s and her head tilted the slightest bit toward the green girl. Elphaba held her breath and brushed her hair back out of her face with her free hand. 

Glinda’s face no longer held a scowl, and Elphaba felt the smallest hint of relief at that. But it was not to last. 

Glinda started coughing so loud and terribly, it rang in Elphaba’s ears. “Glinda!” 

She ran out of the room shouting for a nurse to come in. “Please! Help!” 

As quickly as she shouted three nurses were running into the room. Elphaba’s head was spinning, her heart racing. She felt like she was going to throw up. This cant be happening. She has to be okay. The doctor said she was recovering. 

She looked helplessly as the nurses worked to calm Glinda down. 

It was then her worst fear happened. Everything moved in slow motion. Her body tensed, the remaining wholeness of her heart shattered. The flatline appeared on the heart monitor that was now shouting the heartbreaking sound of a heart no longer beating.

“Code blue!” One nurse shouted. They scrambled around, as one began performing CPR on the lifeless blonde. 

More nurses piled in at the code, and Elphaba remained glued to the spot. Her body felt like it was withering away. No. 

This cant be happening. Her vision was blurry as a small man approached her and asked her to get out of the room. 

“No!” She cried. “I’m not leaving her!” 

She made her way to walk towards the scene and help out in any way she could. “Glinda!” 

Sobs tore from her lips as the nurse urged her to get out of the room. That she was going to be okay. 

“I’m not leaving!” She screamed again. She heard the sound of the defibrillator, and “Clear.” The sound of the shock left Elphaba sobbing more. Her vision became blurry once again and her knees shook beneath her. She doubled over trying to catch her breath, but her chest was far too constricted to let anything more than Glinda’s name escape. 

The scene became a blur and she couldn’t work out exactly what was happening until a woman’s voice spoke out. 

“Thank oz.” Glinda’s heart monitor recorded her soft beats again. Elphaba still felt light headed and collapsed into a nearby chair with the help of the munchkin nurse that had desperately tried to get her out of the room. 

Her heart broke more and more. She would gladly let Glinda take the oxygen straight from her lungs if it meant keeping her safe. She couldn’t bare the sight of this. She closed her eyes and begged silently for this to go away. 

“Please…” She whispered aloud. Not loud enough for anyone to hear though. The room cleared out except for two nurses and now the Gilikinese doctor who had walked her here. She felt anger bubble up. How could he so calmly act like Glinda was going to be fine and then this happens? 

He caught her eye and noticed the scowl in his direction. He walked over and asked, “what happened?” 

“Seriously?” She demanded. “You told me she was recovering. You said she was okay. Her heart stopped for Oz sake!” Her words grew louder and louder as she went on. “How could you tell me she was okay, and then act completely calm that this happened?” 

“She was okay,” he argued. “She was breathing fine on her own. Her heart showed no sign of harm.”

Elphaba frowned and stood up, pacing throughout the room. “And what now? What can we do now? She almost died! How can we help her? What are you going to do?” 

She glanced at Glinda and immediately all her anger vanished. She ran back to her side and grabbed her hand. 

“Glinda. Please.” 

“She’s breathing fine for now. I think it would be best if she was left alone for tonight. You can come back tomo-“ 

“No.” She kept her gaze lingering on Glinda. “No, I’m not leaving her.” 

He watched her cautiously and sighed. “Okay. You can stay.” 

Elphaba only nodded gently, staring down at the intertwined hands. The doctor stared in awe. 

“She’s lucky to have someone who’s so devoted to her. Please tell us if anything happens again.” 

“I will.” 

With that he walked out of the room, leaving the door open halfway. Elphaba stared, watching the rise and fall of Glinda’s chest. The breaths were shallow, but they were there. That was all that mattered. 

She couldn’t formulate words to speak to Glinda this time. All She wanted was to be right here, beside her. Breathing in the air she was, her heartbeat working with hers. 

She was exhausted, but she wouldn’t sleep. Not tonight. She didn’t want to wake up and find Glinda gone. She wanted to spend every single moment beside the blonde. Not letting go of her hand. 

Her fingers grazed the soft pulse at the top of Glinda’s wrist and she followed its rhythm in her head. 

She sat this way until peaks of pink began revealing themselves above the horizon. The sun squeezing it’s way to illuminate the darkness. 

Her body was sore sitting in the same position for hours, but for Glinda, it was worth it. Their hands were still locked together. Elphaba smiled a little at how the blonde seemed to tighten her grip every so often. 

It was about nine in the morning when a nurse strolled in to check on Glinda. 

“Was she okay through the night?” 

“Yeah. Her breathing seemed normal and her heart rate remained steady.” 

The nurse smiled gently at her. He looked over the heart monitor and made sure the oxygen was still flowing. “Everything seems good.” He stopped at stared at the green girl and his face softened. “She’s going to be okay.” 

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. “What about last night?” She asked. 

“Truthfully, none of us expected that. The doctor told us she might have had too much trouble catching her breath in coughing fits, and the oxygen tank got disconnected. Her lung was collapsed, and it takes a few days to recover from. It creates a pressure on the heart, and that created a disconnect.” 

Elphaba nodded, understanding what he meant. Her words were lost on her tongue, so the munchkinlander spoke again. “But like I said, she’ll be okay. We have a careful watch out of her, and right now,” he glanced at the clipboard he held, “everything seems to be in perfect shape for her to make a recovery.” 

The green girl nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Always. I better go now, but if you need anything, call out.” He smiled politely and headed out towards the hallway. 

She turned back towards Glinda. “You really are strong, you know that?” She took a breath. “You’re the bravest person I know.” 

Almost as if she understood, Glinda wiggled her fingers ever so softly between green ones. Even after all this time, Elphaba could feel the electricity of the touch. She squeezed back and let her head fall against the bed. 

She really was exhausted and should get some sleep. The sound of soothing breaths the girl next to her took was enough to calm her down. She felt her own chest rise and fall in tune with Glinda’s. And soon she began dozing off, her mind easing as she fell asleep. 

-

It had only been about an hour when Elphaba woke up again. Her head was leaning against Glinda’s stomach. She smiled at a familiarity of it as she pushed herself up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Glinda was still sleeping. 

She wanted to stay but her stomach protested as it grumbled. She groaned and rubbed her tummy. She didn’t want to leave Glinda’s side. She wanted to stay, to make sure she was okay and be here if she woke up. 

She jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered the incoming call. 

“Boq. Hi.” 

“Hey, Elphie. How is she? We’re still here we fell asleep in the chairs outside.” 

She brought her knees up to her chest in the small chair. “She’s okay. She –“ Her hand tightened around the phone, not wanting to relive the experience of last night. “Uhm…she’s okay. The nurse said everything is okay.” 

She heard some bickering in the background, undoubtably Crope and Tibbett. “That’s good. The doctor told us we still shouldn’t come in. But have you eaten?” 

“No. But I’ll be okay.” 

“Elphie,” he said sternly. “You need to eat.” 

She rubbed her forehead, her brows furrowing. “I know. I will…just, I cant…I cant leave her.” 

There was a moment of silence and then, “okay…just please call us if anything happens, alright?” 

“I will.” 

“Okay, we love you. And Glinda. Talk to you soon.” Elphaba didn’t get the chance to reply because he had hung up the phone. She removed the phone from her ear and placed it back into her pocket. She held her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her arm. 

She closed her eyes again, but quickly snapped them open at the sound of movement. She untangled from her position and watched Glinda carefully.

She moved slowly and reached her hand out, her brows furrowing. Elphaba reached and placed her hand in hers and she moved closer. 

“El…Elphie,” she mumbled. Elphaba tightened the grip on her hand. 

“I’m here, my sweet.” Something close a hum was encased in Glinda’s throat. She squirmed and her eyes began fluttering. “I’m here,” Elphaba repeated. 

Glinda’s eye’s opened ever so slightly, blinking through haziness, confusion, and sleepiness. Her body seemed to tense up as if she didn’t recognize where she was. She turned her head to the right and caught Elphaba’s eyes, which were staring at her with all the tenderness in the world. Glinda visibly relaxed at the sight of her fiancée and yawned. 

“Where am I?” She asked. Elphaba was taken back at the question. Had Glinda not remembered what happened to her? She did have a concussion, so perhaps she didn’t remember what happened. 

Elphaba ran her thumb across the back of Glinda’s hand. “You’re in the hospital.” 

Glinda looked confused, and then she frowned. “Why?” She tried to sit up but groaned as pain shot through her side. 

“Careful!” Elphaba exclaimed. She reached out and helped Glinda get comfortable again. “You were in a car accident. You don’t remember?” 

The blonde stared at her and looked thoughtful. “Everything went dark.” She whispered. 

Elphaba ached. She wanted to make it all go away. The roughness of Glinda’s voice made her chest hurt. There was nothing she could do to take this away. 

“I’m sorry,” she said finally. “I’m so sorry this happened. You didn’t deserve this.” 

“Not your fault,” Glinda mumbled, her eyes falling shut again. 

“I know, but you still don’t deserve it.” Elphaba stood up and leaned over, kissing Glinda gently on her forehead. “I love you. So much.” 

“I love you too.” Her eyes fluttered open again and she stared into dark brown ones. Elphaba leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She pulled back after a moment and Glinda pouted in the smallest, most adorable way. Elphaba wanted nothing more than to smother her in kisses, but now was not the time or place. With one last gentle kiss, she pulled back and sat on the chair. 

Her hand reached out and grabbed Glinda’s again, who attempted to turn her head to look at Elphaba better, but was taken back by a throbbing pain. “Fuck,” she said. 

“Are you okay? Should I get someone?” Elphaba was ready to jump up and get help but Glinda immediately said no. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Just really sore.” She used her free hand to rub her eyes. “What even happened to me?” 

Elphaba immediately thought of last night, seeing Glinda nearly slip out of her life. Her breath hitched, which didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. “What is it?” She asked softly. 

“You…broke some ribs, and one of your lungs collapsed and you have a pretty bad concussion.” 

Glinda looked slightly terrified. “Fuck,” she said. “No wonder my body hurts so much.” 

Elphaba gave her a sad smile. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Last night I thought-“ She swallowed hard. 

Glinda stared curiously at her. “Last night?” 

“You…your heart…it stopped.” Elphaba looked down, feeling tears threating to fall. 

“What?” Glinda deadpanned. “How am i…” 

“I panicked and ran for help. The nurses came in just in time to call a code blue.” She still had not looked up. Her eyes were stinging and she didn’t want Glinda to see her like this. 

“Elphie…” She spoke quietly. “Elphie, look at me.” 

Slowly, she looked up and Glinda, her eyes glistening. “Oh, Elphie.” She said as she reached a weak hand out to wipe her eyes dry. “It’s okay.” 

Elphaba retreated a little and urged the tears away. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to try to take care of me when you’re in this state.” 

“I’m always going to take care of you.” 

“I know, my sweet. But please, I just want to make sure you’re okay. The world doesn’t deserve your goodness.” 

Glinda gave her a weak smile. “You deserve it.” 

It was such a simple line, but it made Elphaba’s heart leap. She was always in awe of the blonde, and everything she did caused Elphaba’s heart to flip. 

“I don’t know about that,” she replied. “But I love you and I cant wait to marry you.” 

And there it was. Glinda grinned sheepishly at her, her eyes full of adoration. 

“Elphaba Thropp, are you excited about our wedding just as much as I am?” 

The green girl blushed despite herself, her lips twitching upward. “Marrying the prettiest girl in all of Oz? Oh yeah, I’m really excited.” 

Glinda giggled but it turned into small coughs. Elphaba’s light demeaner shifted into concern. But the blonde caught herself and cleared her throat. “I’m okay.” She said. 

Elphaba still eyed her with worry. “Do you want some water?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Elphaba was up and out of the chair before she could finish. She walked into the hall way and made her way to the small room with cups and water fountain. She filled a cup and brought it back just was quick. 

She set it down on the table beside the bed. Glinda was attempting to sit up right but to no avail with the pain encasing her every move. 

“Wait,” Elphie said. “I think there’s…” She looked to the side of the bed and found what she was looking for. “Hold still, they have the controls here so I can lift the side you’re laying on up.” She pressed the button and slowly, the upper half of the bed began pushing itself upward. 

Glinda looked uncomfortable but stayed quiet. Eventually she was sitting up right, her head still pressed against her pillow. 

“Is that okay?” 

“Yeah. Thank you, Elphie.” She forced out another weak smile. Elphaba returned it and handed her the cup of water. 

Glinda took small sips until she felt satisfied. Elphaba took the cup from her hands and put it back on the table. 

They stayed quiet for a bit. Elphaba brought her knees back up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. 

“Do you want to see the boys?” 

Glinda look surprised. “They’re here?” 

“Yeah, all of them. Fiyero is the one who called me about this, actually.” She pressed her cheek on her right knee and stared at Glinda. “They’re all really worried, you know.” 

Glinda didn’t reply, she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She scowled lightly, and her fingers twitched on the side of the bed. 

Elphaba’s eyes furrowed in confusion. “What is it?” 

“I didn’t expect everyone to come for me, that’s all.” 

Now it was Elphaba’s turn to scowl. “Hey,” she said, reaching for Glinda’s hand. “We all love you, there’s no way in hell we would have left you here alone.” 

Glinda intertwined their fingers and squeezed. “Thank you,” she breathed. 

“Always, my sweet.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “That reminds me, I should probably call Boq, tell him that everything’s okay.” 

Glinda nodded a small agreement and said, “they can come in, if they want.” 

“Okay. I’ll tell them.” She stood up and leaned over to kiss the bridge of Glinda’s nose. “I’ll be back.” 

As soon as Elphaba walked outside, the small munchkin nurse was walking into the room with a small tray of food. 

Glinda wasn’t feeling particularly hungry at the moment, but thanked the man anyways. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

Glinda shrugged as much as she could. “Okay, but I’m in a lot of pain.” 

“I can get you some pain medication if you’d like.” 

She smiled at him, “I’d appreciate that a lot.” 

He smiled back warmly, “I’ll be back with it soon.” He turned and walked out the door as Glinda said a quiet thank you. 

It was that moment when Elphaba retreated back into the room and sat down on the small chair. Glinda stared at her, an eyebrow raised. 

“What?” 

“Can you sit beside me?” 

It was Elphaba’s turn to raise an eyebrow at the blonde. “On the bed? Glinda I don’t want to mess anything up.” 

“You wont, I just…I just really want to be beside you.” 

“I don’t know, Gli-“ 

“Elphie, please.” 

“Okay.” She stood up and Glinda moved as much as she could to make more room for Elphaba. Green lips curved into a small smile, and she sat down and rested her back against the bed. 

Glinda tilted as much as she could and rested her head on Elphaba’s shoulder, who reached down and interlocked their fingers. She ran her thumb gently across pale knuckles. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Elphie. Forever and always.” 

Elphaba snorted. “That’s cheesy.” 

If Glinda had the energy she would have poked the green girl in the ribs. Instead, she settled for pouting. 

“Forever and always,” Elphaba repeated, tightening her grip on Glinda’s hand. 

She didn’t let go of Glinda’s hand for a long time. Even when the boys came in the visit. She never wanted to let Glinda go, and she promised herself she would always be by her side. Forever and always, she thought. Such a cliché, but that’s all she wanted with the blonde sitting beside her.


End file.
